


Turnabout

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: Comment fic for the prompt: "Crowley/any - Contrary to popular belief, all the ills of the world are not my fault."  SPOILERS for up to 12x3





	

He's summoned to the bunker, and before he can even regain his bearings, Dean Winchester's fist crashes down across his mouth.   
  
"Stay away from my family," Dean snarls - and although he knows Dean's talking about Crowley's latest dalliance with the angel, their hunt for Lucifer - he also knows that's not even in the slightest what Dean's actual problem is.   
  
"Not every bad thing that happens to you is my fault," Crowley snaps back, braced and ready so that once he delivers the verbal blow on the tip of his tongue, he can escape before Dean has the chance to retaliate. "Before taking out your abandonment issues on me, perhaps you should consider whether or not there's something about _you_ that drove her away."  
  
He stays just long enough to register Dean's flinch, and feels a spark of satisfaction - and maybe just a slight twinge of regret - before he wills himself away from the bunker and back to the middle of nowhere, where Castiel is probably wondering why he so abruptly vanished.   
  
It's not as if Dean Winchester has been exactly delicate with _his_ feelings, he reminds himself - and a little bit of turnabout is more than fair.


End file.
